barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend (script)
Alissa: '(first lines) Hey, Curtis. do you like to play hopscotch. *'Curtis: 'Yeah! *'Alissa: 'Hey, Kristen. do like to seek for you. *'Kristen: 'Me too! *'Alissa: 'Kristen has a surprise: tell a friend? *'Ashley: 'Kristen has a surprise: tell a friend? *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Kristen has a surprise: tell a friend? Oh, you are, Kristen. *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Hi there! Did you find, Kristen, today! *'Kristen: 'So, Barney. who is speaking. *'Barney: 'Oh, intreating. *'Curtis: 'But, Barney. she likes her families. Like moms, dads, sisters and brothers. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Ashley: 'How do you like my family? *'Alisaa: 'Well, i just love families. *'Curtis: 'Me too! *(Barney and kids are chattering) *'Kristen: 'It feels like (music starts for My Family's Just Right for Me) super-dee-duper! Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. *'Barney and Kids: 'They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. *'Alissa: 'I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad with his brother and his sister too! They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog and I'm really glad they do. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. *'Ashley: 'There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family.They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. *'Curtis: 'I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, *'Kristen: 'But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. (music ends) *(kids chattering) *'Curtis: 'Hey, Kristen, let's go inside the classroom. *'Kristen: 'Sure! *(Barney and the kids go to the classroom and fade to the treehouse) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, where is, Scooter. she's in the treehouse table. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hey, miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: Hi, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: '''Hey, Miss Etta. *'Miss Etta Kette:' Scooter, hey maybe will grow up to be teacher. *'Scooter McNutty: Yeah! *(fade to the classroom) *'Alissa: '''Hey, Ashley, i wonder if ella jeckins were there! *'Ashley: 'Me too! let's look at the window. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *'Kristen: 'Hey, it is, Ella Jeckins. *'Kids: 'You're right. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Hi kids, Hi, Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Ella Jeckins. it's nice to see you! Everyone i like to meet "Ella Jeckins". *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Hi. Oh, boy is singing a song about miss mary mack. *'Ashley: 'How about miss mary mack. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Me too! So let's sing miss mary mack. *'Barney: 'Great. *'Ella Jeckins: 'I'll play the piano and you can sing miss mary mack. (music starts for Miss Mary Mack with piano) Miss Mary Mack, *'Barney and Kids: 'Mack, Mack. *'Ella Jeckins: 'All dressed in black, *'Barney and Kids: 'Black, black. *'Ella Jeckins: 'With silver buttons *'Barney and Kids: 'Buttons, buttons. *'Ella Jeckins: 'All down her back. *'Barney and Kids: 'Back, back. *'Ella Jeckins: 'She asked her mother *'Barney and Kids: 'For fifty cents, *'Ella Jeckins: 'To see the elephant *'Barney and Kids: 'Elephant, elephant. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Jump over the fence. *'Barney and Kids: 'Fence, fence. *'Ella Jeckins: 'He jumped so high, *'Barney and Kids: 'High, high. *'Ella Jeckins: 'He reached the sky, *'Barney and Kids: 'Sky, sky. *Ella Jeckins: He never came back *'Barney and Kids: Back, back. *'Ella Jeckins: '''Till the 4th of July. *'Barney and Kids: July, july. (music and piano ends) *'Ella Jeckins: '''Hey, let's do it faster. (music starts for Miss Mary Mack with piano reprise) Miss Mary Mack, *'Barney and Kids: 'Mack, Mack. *'Ella Jeckins: 'All dressed in black, *'Barney and Kids: 'Black, black. *'Ella Jeckins: 'With silver buttons *'Barney and Kids: 'Buttons, buttons. *'Ella Jeckins: 'All down her back. *'Barney and Kids: 'Back, back. *'Ella Jeckins: 'She asked her mother *'Barney and Kids: 'For fifty cents, *'Ella Jeckins: 'To see the elephant *'Barney and Kids: 'Elephant, elephant. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Jump over the fence. *'Barney and Kids: 'Fence, fence. *'Ella Jeckins: 'He jumped so high, *'Barney and Kids: 'High, high. *'Ella Jeckins: 'He reached the sky, *'Barney and Kids: 'Sky, sky. *Ella Jeckins: He never came back *'Barney and Kids: Back, back. *'Ella Jeckins: '''Till the 4th of July. *'Barney and Kids: July, july. (music and piano ends) *(Barney and kids are clapping hands) *'Barney: '''That was super-dee-duper, Ella Jeckins play the piano. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Thanks. *'Barney: 'You're very welcome. *'Ella Jeckins: 'Well, i better go too! See you later, Barney. *'Barney: 'Bye, Ella Jeckins. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'Take care now, see you soon. Oh, i love, Ella Jeckins. *'Kristen: 'Me too! My favorite tradition is at Sitter's house. *'Curtis: 'Or favorite tradition is your sisters. *'Alissa: 'Or my favorite tradition is play the piano like, Ella Jeckins. *'Ashley: 'Or my favorite tradition is your family tradition. *'Kelly: 'Oh Barney, we had a family now! *'Danny: '(music starts for It's a Family Tradition) Yeah, We Should Do Together. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Barney and Kids: 'We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition *'Curtis: 'Every Sunday afternoon, we eat meatballs and spaghetti. Sundays and spaghetti is a family tradition. *'Barney and Kids: 'We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition *'Alissa and Ashley: 'Before I go to school, I kiss my mom goodbye. Mommy's goodbye kiss is a family tradition. *'Barney and Kids: 'We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition *'Kristen: 'In August, when it's hot, we drive up to the lake. Our vacation at the lake is a family tradition. *'Barney and Kids: 'We-ee-ee gather as a family We do-oo-oo many fun things, it's true. Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition Over and over and over and over again. It's a family tradition! (music ends) *'Curtis: 'Come on, guys, let's go up to the treehouse. *'Barney: 'Awesome! *(Barney and the kids go to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Ashley: 'But, but barney, where is kristen in the classroom. *'Barney: 'Sorry, Ashley. (music starts for Today, We Can Say) I was to hard. *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney and Kids: 'Hey, Hey, Hey We Learn something new today, Hip Hip Hooray! We Learn something new today. *'Ashley: 'Today we can say, we learned a word thats new. *'Curtis: 'Today we can say we saw a pretty bird thats blue. *'Alissa: 'Today we made some friends we really like. *'Ashley: 'And today we learned to fly a big red kite! *'Barney and Kids: 'Hey, hey, hey We learned something new today Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. *'Ashley: 'Today we can say we learned the colors of the rainbow. *'Curtis: 'Today in the car we learned to buckle up when we go. *'Alissa: 'Today we smell some sweet smelling flowers *'Ashley: 'And today we learned about telling time, the minutes and the hours. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hey, hey, hey, We learned something new today Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. *'Barney: 'Oh, i just love to learned something new today! *'Barney and Kids: 'Hey, hey, hey, We learned something new today Hip hip hooray! We learned something new today. (music ends) *'Alissa: 'Hey, hey, hey, we learned something new today! Hey, Curtis. let's go to the classroom and find, Kristen. *'Curtis: 'Yeah! *(Barney and the kids go to the classroom and fade to the treehouse) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, Scooter what are you doing? *'Scooter McNutty: 'We're making pizza dough. First one is measure the flour is number one. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Good. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Yeah! Second one is poor the water, Miss Etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Sure! *'Scooter McNutty: 'I wonder. *(fade to the classroom) *'Kristen: 'I have another make for you? *'Alissa: 'What is is called "Mac and Cheese". *'Barney: 'Mac and Cheese. I love it! *(uses magic, and they all have chef's hat) *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'Okay, i just love macrooni and cheese. (music starts for Mac and Cheese) I like cake. I like pie. I like chocolate, me-oh-my! I like pizza, and I Like peas But most of all, I like mac and cheese. *'Barney and Kids: 'Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese Three times daily, pretty please! Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese We love mac and cheese *'Barney: 'Squishious, delicious in every bite. It goes down super-dee-duperly right. Oodles of noodles. Cheese by the ton. Mac and cheese is number one! *'Barney and Kids: 'Macaroni, macaroni, mac and cheese Three times daily, pretty please! Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese We love Mac and Cheese Yankee Doodle rode a pony! We like eating macaroni! All the birdies live in trees! We like Marcaroni and Cheese! Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese Three times daily, pretty please! Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese We love Mac and Cheese. Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese Three times daily, pretty please! Macaroni, Macaroni, Mac and Cheese We love Mac and Cheese Oh, yeah! We love Mac and Cheese. We mean it! We love Mac and Cheese. *'Kids: 'Give us Mac and Cheese! Please? (music ends) *'Barney: 'Yummy! Yummy! *(fade to the classroom) *'Barney: 'omm, *'Alissa: 'That macrooni and cheese was the best! *'Ashley: 'Thanks, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'You're welcome. *'Curtis: 'I have another big surprise for you? *'Kristen: 'How about a big camera. *'Alissa: 'Yeah! Maybe latter, after Singing with friends of mine comes take a picture. *'Kristen: 'All right! *'Barney: 'I just love to take a picture. *'Ashley: 'Well, it was fun to be glad. *(spins and open) *'Barney: 'Look! *'Kids: 'Stella. *'Barney: It's 'Stella the storyteller, how are you? *'Stella: 'Pershendetje *'Kristen: 'Pershenditje *'Stella: 'That say hello in Russia. It was a cloudy day. It is a windy. *'Barney: 'Hey, i know another big surprise! *'Stella: 'Kristen tell a surprise story. *'Barney: 'Yay! *'Stella: 'Well, i told us story about a surprise! when i was say "Well, it was fun to be glad". *'Ashley: 'Hey, a got a another idea. *'Stella: 'Well, another story could be "Pinocchio". *'Kristen: 'Yeah! *'Stella: 'Now, this is the story it's called "Pinocchio". *(Swirl to the Pinocchio) *'Stella: 'once upon a time, there was a village snuggled deep in the Blue Mountain. The Blue Fairy watched over the village and all of the people in it. *'Curtis: 'A poor woodcarver lived in the village. His name Geppetto. He had many friends but no wife or children. *'Stella: '"I will make a wooden puppet," Geppetto said one day *'Curtis: '"I can pretend that it is my son". *'Stella: 'The Blue Fairy heard Geppetto's lonely words. The Blue Fairy blew on the wooden doll, and it began to dance and laugh! "Listen to my friend the little cricket," the Blue Fairy told the doll. "He will tell you what is right and what is wrong. If you do not tell the truth, your nose will grow! Geppertto names the doll Pinocchio. "Since you are almost a real boy, you must go to school," Geppetto said. *'Curtis: 'But Pinocchio did not make it to school that day Oh, no, he did not! *'Stella: 'On the way, he met a fox. "sell me your books," the fox said. *'Ashley: '"Go watch the puppet shoe like real boys do. It's much better than school,". *'Stella: 'No, no!" cried the little cricket. You must go to school!" But Pinocchio didn't listen. "I want to be a real boy,". he said and want into the show. Pinocchio the show very much. He bagan to dance with the other puppets. *'Alissa: '"Look at Pinocchio," the fox said to the puppet master. *'Stella: '"People will love him-a puppet who does not need strings! *'Curtis: 'I will sell him to you." *'Ashley: '"Let me think about it," said the puppet master. *'Stella: 'The audience loved Pinoocchio! The puppet master grabbed him. *'Alissa: 'Pinoocchio was so afraid he bagan to lie. *'Stella: 'He said what the little cricket was magic and would do terrible things if they were not let go. As Pinocchio lied, his nose grew! When Pinoocchio saw his nose, he burst into tears, He told the puppet master the truth about his poor Papa, Geppetto. *'Curtis: 'The puppet master felt sorry for Pinocchio and gave him two gold pieces ro make to Geppetto. *'Stella: 'On the way home, Pinocchio met the fox. "Don't go gome yet," said the fox. "I know a place even better than the puppet show-Donkey Island!" *'Alissa: '"But I have monkey for my papa," said Pinocchio. *'Curtis: '"Bury the money," said the fox. *'Ashley: '"Then, you can play like the real boys". *'Alissa: '"No, no!" cried the little cricket. *'Stella: 'But Pinocchio didn't listen. "I want to be a real boy," he said and went with the fox. Pinocchio ate cakes and candy on Donkey Island. He played games and made new friends. He never thought about Geppette. Suddenly one of Pinocchio's new friends turned into a donkey! *'Ashley: '"I don't want to stay here any longer" Pinocchio said "I don't want to turn a donkey. I will get my money and go home". *'Curtis: But the hole where Pnocchio had buried his money was empty. Someone had taken it! *'Alissa: '"You must leave", said the little cricket. "You and your papa are in great danger". *'Stella: '"What danger? "asked Pinocchio."The fox will sell you when you turn into a donkey", said the little cricket, "and your father is looking for you. *'Ashley: '''When you didn't come home, he set off in a tiny boat", *'Stella: But Papa knows wherwe I am", said Pinocchio. At once, his nose bagan to grow again. *'Alissa: '''Pinocchio hung his head and cried. *'Ashley: '"I must find my papa!" he said and drove into the ocean. *(splash in the ocean) *'Stella: 'For two days, Pinocchio swam and yelled for Geppetto. Finallu, he saw Geppetto's tiny boat. A monstrous fish was about to swallow it! *'Ashley: 'Papa, Pinocchio cried. "I'm sorry. I thought about you every day". *'Stella: 'As Pinocchio lied, his nose began to grow again. Pinocchio hung has head. "No, Papa", he said. "I did not think about you. But I am here to help you now". *'Curtis: 'I'm so happy to find you", Geppetto said. "But this fish is about to eat us". *Stella: Let's build a fire, said Pinocchip. "The fish might cough and spit us back into the water". It worked! The fish spat them out. But Geppetto could not swim. *'Alissa: '"Climb onto my back", Pinocchio said "I will swim for both of us". *'Stella: 'Pinocchip swam and swam. FInally, they reached the shore. But the puppet's heart had burst. He was dying. The Blue Fairy heart Geppetto's cries of sadness. "Don't be sad", she said. "You love each other". And it was that love that magically turned Pinocchio into a real boy! (Swirl in the classroom) the end. *(Barney and kids are clapping) *'Barney: 'Tee-riffic. That was a great story, Stella. thanks. *'Stella: 'I'm glad you liked it! Well, it's time for meet to go. So that means "Lemumire". *'Barney: 'See you, Stella. take care. bye-bye, now. *'Ashley: 'Bye! *'Stella: 'Tootles. *'Barney: 'So long. *(door closes and spins and gong) *'Alissa: 'I just love, stella story. *'Kristen: 'Me too! Hey i got another good idea. *'Barney: 'What is is, Kristen. *'Kristen: 'How about make some more puzzles to make our own family puzzle piece. *'Barney: 'Right. *'Curtis: 'Then, let's get started. *'Barney: 'Okay. *(fade to the classroom we make some puzzles) *'Barney: 'Oh, it's fun to make them special. Like your hair. *'Curtis: 'My has short hair. *'Alissa: 'My has long hair. *'Kristen: 'Mine has short hair. *'Ashley: 'My has a pony tail. *'Barney: 'Like your shirts. *'Curtis: 'Like red shirt. *'Alissa: 'Green shirt, *'Ashley: 'Light blue shirt, *'Kristen: 'And white shirt. *'Barney: 'I like pants or shorts. *'Curtis: 'My has blue jeans. *'Alissa: 'My has blue jeans. *'Ashley: My has blue jeans. *'Kristen: '''My has blue pants. *'Barney: Great! Each is special in his own way! (music starts for Everyone Is Special) You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause you are special, special* Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *Kristen: You're important, oh you really are You're the only one of you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that we love you *'Barney and Kids: '''Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Kristen: '(Everyone?) *'Barney and Kids: 'Everyone in his or her own way (music ends) *'Ashley: 'Hey, what are you doing family puzzles. *'Kristen: 'We made our own family puzzles, Min. *'Alissa: 'Kristen, we made puzzles in the table. *'Kristen: 'Yeah! I know let's where is family? *'Barney: '(music starts for Where Is Family?) I love that! Where is mother? Where is mother? *'Kristen: 'Here I am! Here I am! *'Barney: 'How are you today mom? *'Kristen: 'Very well, I thank you. *'Barney and Kristen: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! *'Barney: 'Where is father? Where is father? *'Curtis: 'Here I am! Here I am! *Barney: How are you today dad? *'Curtis: 'Very well, I thank you. *'Barney and Curtis: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! *'Barney: 'Where is brother? Where is brother? *'Curtis: 'Here I am! Here I am! *'Barney: 'How are you today son? *'Curtis: 'Very well, I thank you. *'Barney and Curtis: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! *'Barney: 'Where is sister? Where is sister? *'Ashley: 'Here I am! Here I am! *'Barney: 'How are you today sis? *'Ashley: 'Very well, I thank you. *'Barney and Ashley: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! *'Barney: 'Where is baby? Where is baby? *'Alissa: 'Here I am! Here I am! *'Barney: 'How are you today sir. *'Alissa: 'Very well, thank you. *'Barney and Alissa: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! *'Barney: 'Oh, boy. I just love families. Where is family? Where is family? *'Kids: 'Here we are! Here we are! *'Barney: 'How are you today friends. *'Kids: 'Very well, We thank you. *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's all play! Let's all play! (music ends) *'Baby Bop: 'Hi everybody. *'BJ: 'Hi guys. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi, BJ, hi, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'I wonder if, Scooter is doing making dough. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hi everybody, we're making dough. The fourth is need the dough. The fiffth is we have to watch it rise. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Watch it rise, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'All over! we can making pizza to eat. See you. *'Barney: 'Bye-bye. *'Kids: 'Bye, Miss Etta, bye, Scooter. *'BJ: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'Take care now, see you soon. *'Ashley: 'But, Alissa. why is my sister? *'Alissa: 'I like my sister, Ashley. (music starts for The Sister Song) *'Ashley: 'I like your sister, Alissa. Sometimes we're real close friends. We stay awake and talk at night. Other times we don't get along. There are even times we fight. *'Alissa: 'But I know she's always there. And I know she'll always care. She's my sister. I love my sister. *'Ashley: 'I've given her a great big hug When she was feeling bad. And then again I've said some things That have really made her mad. *'Alissa: 'But I know she's always there. And I know she'll always care. She's my sister. I love my sister. *'Alissa and Ashley: 'But I know she's always there. And I know she'll always care. *'Ashley: 'She's my sister. I love my sister. *'Alissa: 'She's my sister. I love my sister. (music ends) *'Ashley: 'Hey, Kristen. let's have a big surprise for you? *'Kristen: 'Yeah! Maybe big suprise a big camera in the treehouse. I'll go get it! *(Kristen go to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Kristen: 'Hey, Scooter. come get the big camera? *(the scooter mcNutty is spinning to the big camera) *'Kristen: 'Wow! See you, Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Bye, Kristen. *(Kristen go to the classroom and fade to the classroom) *'Kristen: 'Wow it's a big camera. The big camera on the counter. Than let's take a picture with all of us together. *'Barney: 'Good idea, Kristen. *'Kristen: 'Okay, everybody, sqeezing close, save room for me, I running around the camera, before the timer takes the pictures. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Baby Bop: 'Yeah! *'Alissa: 'Okay. *'Kristen: 'Okay, now i'll set the timer. (the timer is start) *'Curtis: 'Hurry, Kristen. Come on. *'Barney: 'Quick. Here goes. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '"Cheese". *(the camera light ticket flash) *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'Awesome! *'BJ: 'Cool. *'Kristen: 'No, Barney (music starts for I Love You) A big surprise for you, Barney? *'Barney: 'It sure is, Kristen. Well, i always having fun to spend time with my friends. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney, bj giggles) *'Baby Bop: '(yawns) The surprise is sleepy, i think it's time to go for my nap. *'BJ: 'Come on, sissy, it's time for us to go now. *'Baby Bop: 'Okay. *'BJ: 'Well, bye, everybody. *'Barney: 'See you soon, BJ, take care, Baby Bop. *(Baby Bop and BJ walk away then dissappears) *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Ashley: 'We better go, Barney. *'Barney: Okay. So long everybody, bye-bye, take care now, see you soon. *'Kelly: '''Thanks for Helping us doing the Penguin Polka Barney. *'Barney: Oh You're Very Welcome Kelly. *'''Kelly and Danny: Bye See ya Later. *'Barney: '(last lines) Bye Bye Now, See ya Soon. *(Kelly turns off the lights, and fade to the Barney doll on the round table with a picture. Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(the sounded like a harp) *'Jen: '''Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney:''' Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) I just love waiting for Kristen's big surprise! Did you trouble, Stella is telling a story about "Pinocchio". We eat some mac and cheese. Ella Jeckins is playing the piano sing "Miss Mary Mack". We found out there are lots of families. Like mom, dad, brother and sister. Like twins Ashley and Alissa like your sisters. Scooter is bring camera for, Kristen. It's fun to show that we love them! And remember, i love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Ben Vaughn *Director: Steven Feldman *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Consulting Producer: Linda Houston *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joseph Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Baby Bop's Voice-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Costume-Jeff Ayers *BJ's Voice-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Costume-Jeff Brooks *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Todd Duffey *Ashley-Monet Chandler *Curtis-Monte" Black *Kristen-Sara Hickman *Alissa-Maurie Chandler *Danny-Jeffrey Hood *Kelly-Alexandra O'Brien *Stella The Storyteller-Phyllis Cicero *Ella Jeckins *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Terrie Davis *Writing Coordinator: Perri Verdino-Gates *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Mckee Smith, Tim Werner *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Odette Albertson *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm are tradmarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. *Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm Off. *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Copyright @ 1998 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered. Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Danny's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space Trailer